Sam has a WHAT?
by Sushigirl10
Summary: What if Sam had a twin sister,how will ND react when she turns up in Lima?
1. Photos and explanations

Sam has a WHAT

Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey readers! Here's another story! If I get enough reviews,I might make a remember,ten reviews gets you another chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing apart from Sophie.**

Will and ND were in the choir room,looking at photos in a photo album that Sam had brought into school earlier that day,when Finn spotted a photo of Sam,his parents (before his mom had died) and a girl with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes,exactly like Sam.

''Dude,who's this chick?'' asked Finn as he pointed at the girl in the photo.

''My sister'' said Sam as he traced his finger along the photo.

''Stacey?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam with questioning eyes.

''No,my other sister,Sophie'' said Sam as Will looked over at him.

''Younger or older?'' asked Will as he looked over at his student.

''Not even close'' said Sam as he turned around to look at Will and Artie.

''Then what?'' asked Artie as Sam passed the book to him.

''Twin'' said Sam as everyone stared at him.


	2. Meeting Sophie

Sam has a WHAT?

Chapter 2:Meeting Sophie

**A/N: Hey guys.I know it's been FOREVER but I've been really busy with school and the move but I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I own glee on DVD but that's it.**

**I own:Sam's twin sister,Sophie.**

Will and the rest of ND were bewildered,Finn broke the moment of shock by asking a simple question.

''Dude,why didn't you tell us?'' Finn asked,clearly bewildered.

''Because I wasn't ready'' said Sam as he looked down at the photo.

''What happened?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam with a pleading look.

''When our mom died,dad got fired from his job and took me out of boarding school because he couldn't afford the tuition,then Soph got a scholarship and dad sent her to live with our grandmother on the other side of Tennessee.I haven't seen her since that day'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him with a shocked look.

''Your mom died?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam with a bewildered look.

''Yeah,she was diagnosed with cancer six months after Stevie and Stacy were born'' said Sam as Rachel Sophie walked into the room and then squealed when she spotted her twin brother.

''Sammy!'' said Sophie as Sam stood up and embraced her in a tight hug.

''Hey sis'' said Sam as he hugged his twin.

''So,this is Mckinley High'' said Sophie as she looked around the choir room.

''Yeah but it's not like back home'' said Sam as Sophie looked around.

''Yeah it isn't,I've missed you'' said Sophie as she looked at her twin brother while smiling.

''Yeah Soph,ever since we got split up.I've felt like I've lost half my body'' said Sam as Finn stared at him.

''Same here'' said Sophie as Sam pulled out of the embrace.

''Sam,aren't you going to introduce us?'' asked Rachel as Sam grinned at her.

''Oh yeah,this is Sophie. My twin sister'' said Sam as Sophie waved at everyone.

''Are you going to audition for glee club?'' asked Artie as Sophie nodded.

''Yep,Sam and I used to sing together all the time back home'' said Sophie as her twin brother smiled at her and then went back to his seat.

''So,what song are you going to sing?'' asked Will as he caught Sam shoot a smile towards Sophie.

''Firework,by Katy Perry'' said Sophie as she looked nervously at Sam.

''Don't worry sis,you'll do great'' said Sam as he gave Sophie a reasurring smile. After the performance,Sophie smiled at her brother and grinned at the rest of New Directions.

''Wow,welcome to the glee club'' said Will as Sam stood up and hugged his sister.

''I got in!'' said Sophie as her brother beamed back at her.

''See,I told you!'' said Sam as he and Sophie went back to their seats and sat next to each other.

''Sam,I was expelled'' said Sophie as her twin looked at her in complete shock.

''Why?'' asked Sam,shocked at what his sister had said.

''You remember when...'' said Sophie,unable to continue because Cynthia's death was still painful.

''Mom died'' Sam continued as he looked at his sister.

''Yeah,some girls were saying some really horrible things about her and I snapped'' said Sophie as Sam smiled sadly at her.

''You know Soph,mom would want us to move on and dad's taking this harder than we are'' said Sam as he flashed a sad smile towards Sophie.

''How is dad,anyway?'' asked Sophie as Sam let out a laugh.

''More embarrassing than usaul'' said Sam as Will looked at the twins.

''Now that's not a surprise!'' said Sophie as she smiled at Puck.

''Correct'' said Sam as he glared when he noticed Puck flirting with his sister.

''Puck,is it?'' asked Sophie,fluttering her eyelashes.

''Yeah'' said Puck,stunned at Sophie's beauty.

''Sam told me a lot about you,and your not my type'' said Sophie as Puck pouted.

''What is your type?'' asked Quinn as she turned her attention to her boyfriend's sister.

''The smart,funny kind'' said Sophie as she beamed at Artie.

''You'll like Artie,then'' said Sam as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sophie's ear.

''Sam,I'd be honoured to date your twin sister'' said Artie,watching as Sophie's red lips twitch upwards into a smile.


	3. Memories

Sam has a WHAT?

Chapter 3: Memories

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**I own: Sam's sister, Sophie.**

A week later, Glee practice was going well, Sam and Sophie were laughing away while showing the rest of ND one of their dance routines and at the end of it, they collapsed back into their seats while giggling hysterically.

''I can't believe we finally perfected that routine!'' said Sam as he laughed with his sister.

''I know! The spin was brilliant, Sam'' said Sophie as a smile crept onto her lips.

''At least I didn't spin you into the wall this time'' said Sam as Sophie playfully slapped him.

''Don't remind me! I broke my nose the first time!'' said Sophie, playfully slapping her twin brother.

''It was an accident!'' Sam retorted back at his sister.

''We could go on bickering all day'' said Sophie as she smiled at Sam.

''Yeah'' said Sam, returning the smile.

''I wish we could go back home'' said Sophie as she stood up with Sam.

''I do too but we can't, it's too painful for dad'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

''Did you tell them about...Mom?'' asked Sophie as Sam put his arm around her.

''Of course I did, Rachel and Artie forced it out of me. Even though I wanted to keep it a secret'' said Sam as he shot a glare in Rachel's direction.

''You should've said if you didn't want to talk about it, Sam'' said Rachel, suddenly feeling guilty.

''I knew I had to tell you at some point, Rachel'' said Sam as he turned to look at his sister.

''I wish she was still here'' said Sophie,a tear rolling down her cheek.

''We knew it would happen, Soph, she was sick for years'' said Sam as Sophie rested her head on his shoulder.

''Sam, have you been to the cemetary at all yet?'' asked Sophie as she looked up at her twin brother.

''I actually have been visiting mom's grave since we moved here'' said Sam as Puck and Lauren broke their kiss to look at him and his sister.

''Is that why you've been late to rehearsal sometimes?'' asked Puck as he looked at his best friend.

''Yep'' said Sam as he shot a sideways glance towards Sophie. Then Sophie pulled a drawing out of her bag.

''You were such a good artist when we were in elementary school, bro'' said Sophie as she showed the drawing to Sam.

''I didn't draw that, you're the one who drew sticks out of poor mom's head!'' said Sam as Sophie went quiet.

''That's because she's got her arms around us'' said Sophie, her voice soft and quiet.

''What's going on?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam, worried for his girlfriend.

''Sophie always goes quiet when she's thinking about mom'' said Sam as he turned back to Sophie.

''I feel like I'm forgetting her'' said Sophie as she looked at her brother with tear filled eyes.

''We'll always remember her, always'' said Sam as he took Sophie's hand and squeezed it gently.

''Really?'' asked Sophie as Rachel and Finn looked at her and her twin brother with worried expressions on their faces.

''Of course, Soph. Just because we're living in Ohio now, it doesn't mean we'll forget her, she'd want us to move on anyway'' said Sam as he wiped the tears out of his sister's eyes.

''It's still a bit of a shock'' said Sophie as she tried to blink the tears away.

''It is, but you know what dad said to us a few days ago'' said Sam as Finn looked at him with a curious expression on his face.

''What did he say?'' asked Finn as he looked at his best friend.

''He said he wanted to die too after mom did'' said Sophie before her brother could answer.

''Seriously?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam with an astonished look in his eyes.

''It was a difficult time for our dad'' said Sam as he brushed Sophie's hair out of her eyes.


End file.
